Existing professional intercommunication systems employ proprietary hardware and are interconnected via dedicated cabling which constrain the systems to deployment in the same physical area. Such systems are produced in relatively small quantities with costs up to several hundred thousand dollars. These systems are also limited in scale to approximately 1000 subscribers. Some can be interlinked to increase scale, although the process can be expensive. For these reasons, even in traditional markets, use of professional intercommunication systems is limited. What are needed are systems and methods that provide greater flexibility, ease-of-use, and cost. The present invention achieves these goals by utilizing readily available hardware, eliminating all physical deployment constraints, removing system scalability issues and reducing cost.